Ambiciones
by tony kvar
Summary: Han pasado meses desde que Ranma y Akane se deshicieron de sus rivales. Ahora ha aparecido un rival del que nadie sospechaba, y que pretende ocupar el puesto de uno de los dos prometidos.
1. Chapter 1: Envidia

**1º. Envidia.**

.

-**¡RAANMAAA!, ¡ERES IDIOTAAA!** -gritó la Joven. Mientras perseguía al joven de la trenza- **¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO?** -La chica perseguía a su prometido con el mazo en la mano, estaba furiosa.

-No sabes cocinar- se defendió el chico- Akane, admitirlo tu habilidad como cocinera tiende a cero o es igual a cero. -dejarlo antes que mates a alguien.

\- **¡A TI SI VOY A MATARTE!** -contestó con furia la chica.

Ranma llevaba un buen rato huyendo. Akane había cocinado algo que ella llamó un pastel, si aquello podría llamarse pastel, por qué de comible no tenía nada. Ranma se negó a probarlo y dijo lo que toda la familia pensó, "eso no se lo comerían ni los cerdos", y a la joven de pelo cortó no le gustó ese comentario, sacó de la nada su mazo y empezó a perseguir a su prometido.

Ranma esquivaba cada golpe de su prometida, y esta daba a los muebles o a algunos de los patriarcas, hasta que los dos jóvenes fueron mandados a la calle a seguir allí su pelea.

Y eso hicieron, la pelea siguió en la calle, que se convirtió en un campo de batalla, Akane blandía su mazo como Thor su martillo con idéntico resultado. La joven destrozaba el barrio, pretendiendo dar un golpe a su prometido, pero este la esquivaba y no recibía un solo golpe.

Habían llegado a un parque y seguían peleándose.

-No me alcanzaras marimacho- se burlaba el joven sacándole la lengua .

\- ¡Pervertido! ¡Solo necesito darte un golpe para que aprendas a tener la boca cerrada-

-Eso es lo que hago, la tengo cerrada… para lo que tú cocinas- se rió el joven. Eso enfureció más a la chica, que dejó ver su aura.

Ranma se acercó a una parte del parque donde había una baranda. Ese parque estaba dividido en varias secciones, a varias alturas distintas, comunicadas por escaleras. Ranma pretendía saltar la baranda y llegar a la sección que estaba unos metros más abajo. Pensaba engañar a Akane, iría corriendo cerca de la baranda y en último momento la saltaría para llegar a la sección inferior, pero desde donde corría vio algo que lo hizo pararse de golpe. Miró hacía abajo y se agarró a la baranda, lo que estaba viendo era imposible.

Akane iba a demasiada velocidad, no pudo parar a tiempo y se estampó contra Ranma.

-¡**IDIOTA!, ¡NO PUEDES PARAR ASI SIN AVISAR! **-le sermoneó la chica, iba a darle con el mazo, cuando vio que el chico estaba estatico , como una estatua, lo miró a la cara y vio en la cara del chico asombro, incredulidad, miedo y varios sentimientos más. Los ojos del chico estaban que se salían de sus orbitas y juraría que la boca del chico se estrelló contra el suelo.

Akane se giró lentamente, asustada, miró con miedo hacía donde miraba su prometido y lo que vio en la sección inferior del parque la dejó en el mismo estado de shock que al joven. La escena que se desarrollaba allí abajo era imposible.

Los dos jóvenes tardaron un instante en reaccionar, se miraron aun si creerse lo que veían, negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a mirar hacía donde se desarrollaba una escena insólita.

Allí abajo había una pareja besándose, eran dos chicos conocidos por ellos, pero jamás en la vida hubiesen pensado que esos dos estaban juntos, y menos que hubiesen llegado tan lejos.

El asombro de los dos jóvenes prometidos era enorme, tanto que habían olvidado que se estaban peleando, se volvieron a mirar.

-¡**PERO SI SON RYOGA…Y NABIKI**!- exclamaron los dos sorprendidos.

Efectivamente allí abajo, esos dos conocidos de la pareja se estaban besando con una pasión extrema, casi con lujuria, como si no hubiese un mañana. Ranma y Akane tuvieron, por un momento, un poco de envidia de como esa pareja expresaba sus sentimientos. Ellos eran incapaces de tener un acercamiento así. Los dos tenían ganas de besarse, pero la estúpida timidez unida a ese enorme orgullo que tenían ambos se lo impedía.

Pasados unos instantes los dos prometidos volvieron a la realidad.

-¿Volvemos a casa?- preguntó Ranma con timidez, no se había repuesto de la imagen que vio.

-Si, se está haciendo tarde contestó en el mismo tono que su prometido- Ranma ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?-la impresión de haber visto a su hermana besándose le hizo olvidarse por completo de lo que pasó momentos antes.

Ranma la miró sorprendido, a él también le pasaba, no se acordaba de nada. Todo lo ocurrido desde que Akane salió de la cocina se había borrado de su mente.

-No lo sé, recuerdo que estábamos en casa y de golpe, me encuentro aquí contigo mirando a esos dos besándose.

-¿Teníamos una cita? ¿Nos estábamos peleando?-preguntó la chica con duda.

-No lo sé, creo que era… una cita, aunque no vamos vestidos para una. Aunque con lo raro que somos…

-¿Vamos a tomar un helado o prefieres ir a una cafetería?

Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-Vamos a los dos sitios.

Y los dos chicos, que habían olvidado por completo su pelea, tuvieron una cita muy tranquila, hasta que llegaron a casa y antes de entrar recordaron su pelea, lo que la ocasionó, pero… no llegaron a pelearse de nuevo, algo lo evitó.

No se esperaban la tormenta que Nabiki estaba convocando en su contra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nabiki estaba besándose con Ryoga. Todo había empezado por un complot urdido entre los dos. Ranma había empezado a competir en torneos, se estaba haciendo famoso. Empezaba a ser muy cotizado. Nabiki que siempre lo había visto como un pobretón sin un futuro, sólo dirigir un dojo viejo y destartalado, pero de la noche a la mañana que ese chico podría ser una fuente de dinero. Si lo manejaba bien, Ranma sería muy rico y ella sería la posesora de ese capital. Pero había un pequeño gran problema, Akane.

Akane desde que fue prometida a Ranma se convirtió en la compañera inseparable de ese chico. Siempre estaban juntos. Aunque ellos lo negasen, había algo más que amistad entre ellos. Se cuidaban mutuamente, se ayudaban, y si uno sufría el otro estaba allí para consolarlo. Pero Nabiki no creía que hubiera algo más que una muy buena amistad.

Desde Ranma empezó a competir, Akane estaba allí. Entre todas sus prometidas la eligió a ella como mánager. Entre Ranma y Akane habían logrado librarse de su rivales, Nabiki sólo recordar como lo hicieron le causaba escalofríos, los dos prometidos usaron una treta que parecía hecha por ella misma, por eso mismo nunca pensaba en lo que hicieron su hermana y el prometido de esta.

Durante los torneos, Akane lo curaba de las heridas que sufría, le conseguía agua y refrescos, le daba las toallas para secarse el sudor, contrataba publicidad, concedía entrevistas. Nabiki no comprendía por qué Ranma eligió a Akane, siendo está una negada para todo. Pero en cuestión de cuidar a Ranma en la competiciones no había nadie como Akane. En el barrio los dos prometidos eran muy conocidos, es más se estaban haciendo muy famosos en Japón, y según parecía pronto saltarían a las competiciones internacionales. Lo único en que pensaba Nabiki era usurpar el puesto como mánager de Ranma, que ella pensaba que le correspondía, la paga que le daba Ranma a su prometida, por ser su mánager, era muy jugosa.

Nabiki no toleraría eso, debía ser ella la compañera de Ranma, haría caer a su hermana a cualquier precio.

Para eso ideó un plan. Creía que su hermana estaba enamorada en secreto de Ryoga, quiso creerse eso. Nabiki pensaba que aunque Ranma y Akane eran inseparables, Akane sólo tenía sentimiento fraternales por el joven de la trenza. Y con la ayuda de Ryoga, acabarían por separar la pareja.

Ryoga accedió a ayudar a la mediana de las Tendo, el muy mujeriego aún se debatía entre Akari, su novia, y Akane. Harían ver que estaban enamorados y eso provocaría los celos de Akane. Con esta trampa Nabiki esperaba que su hermana y Ranma se pelearían y se separaría. Y cuando esto pasase, Ryoga estaría allí para consolar a Akane. Y ella se quedaría con Ranma y su futura riqueza, sólo de pensar en el dinero que ganaría gracias a Ranma se ponía contenta y en los ojos le aparecía los símbolos del yen y el dólar…y él de una futura moneda que ella llamaba euro.

Ese día todo había salido a pedir de boca. Akane, con ayuda de Kasumi, se propuso hacerle un pastel a Ranma. Nabiki la estuvo vigilando y para frustración suya, su hermana pequeña no se había equivocado, Kasumi no le dejó tener fallos. Esperó que Akane y Kasumi saliesen un momento de la cocina… y saboteó el pastel. Esperaba que Ranma se fuese de la lengua y se acabasen peleando, y así debió ser.

Conociendo a los dos chicos pasarían por el parque, y allí ella y Ryoga pondrían en practica su plan, que llevaban ensañando desde varias semanas antes.

Y como ella predijo, oyó a los dos prometidos acercarse peleándose, y de golpe todo quedó en silencio, los dos prometidos enmudecieron, y cuando quiso reaccionar los dos prometidos habían desaparecido.

Cuando Ryoga y Nabiki separaron sus labios, habían pasado minutos desde que empezaron a besarse, le habían puesto demasiado ganas, y los dos prometidos hacía mucho que habían volado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el chico.-¿Dónde están Akane y Ranma?

Nabiki, no supo que responder, su fría mente no halló respuesta a esas dos preguntas , pero su corazón si, pero Nabiki no le hizo el menor caso. Y al fin le echó la culpas al joven.

-¡Tú que me has abrazado muy fuerte y no me has dejado reaccionar! La próxima vez que lo hagas te cobraré por hacerlo- mentía, nadie debía saber que la fría Nabiki empezaba a anhelar los besos de ese chico. Una minúscula parte de ella, que cada vez era mayor, se sentía atraída por el chico. Pero otra parte le advertía que algo empezaba a ir mal en su relación con Ryoga y que podría ocasionar que su plan, tan minuciosamente planeado, se fuese a la porra.- "imposible, jamás me enamoraré de alguien como Ryoga… no tiene dinero ni futuro" -pensó la joven- debemos ceñimos al plan, Akane será tuya y yo me quedaré con Ranma-lo dijo como si el joven de la trenza fuera un objeto con el que ganar dinero… mucho dinero.

-¡Si! – contestó el joven con ilusión, el joven ya veía su boda con Akane y quitándole todo a Ranma, su puesto en la familia Tendo, su puesto como campeón y famoso, todo aquello que ahora era de su rival, y veía a Ranma en la pobreza más absoluta.

Nabiki vio al joven soñando despierto y se imaginó en lo que pensaba, y sonrió con maldad. No se dio cuenta que sintió un poco de celos, al darse cuenta que Ryoga pensaba en Akane.

-"Sueña, por que tus planes no te van a salir bien del todo. Ranma será mío, y toda su fortuna también. No permitiré que nadie saboteé mis planes, ni tú… ni siquiera el propio Ranma, ni Akane, ella menos que nadie. Yo seré la heredera del dojo Tendo y con Ranma al frente me haré de oro"- pensó la chica. Y mentalmente se rió a carcajadas como una histérica desquiciada, aunque su rosto serio no cambió.- debemos seguir entrenando para conseguir que nuestro plan tenga éxito. Hoy empezaremos la segunda fase-le dijo al chico.

Y los dos se abrazaron y besaron, siguieron "entrenando" , pensando que así separarían a los prometidos, sin saber que a cada beso, a cada abrazo se iban metiendo cada vez más en un problema que no habían previsto. Nabiki no vio que tal vez la que sintiera celos esa vez no sería Akane. Nabiki no previó que los besos de Ryoga le gustasen aunque ella lo negase, esa chica pensó que no estaba en su naturaleza enamorarse y menos de Ryoga. Y Ryoga no vio que cada vez le gustaba más estar junto a la mediana de las Tendo, ni se dio cuenta que adoraba besar los labios de Nabiki y ser besado por ella. A pesar de todo pondrían en practica su plan y lo harían esa tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era media tarde y los dos prometidos volvían al dojo. Se lo habían pasado bien. Disfrutaron en la heladería, donde la camarera los invitó a una segunda ronda, de algo les valía ser las dos personas más famosas de Nerima. Después fueron a la cafetería donde fueron acosados por unas jóvenes estudiantes fans de ellos. Los dos sabían que la fama tenía cosas buenas y malas, pero ellos habían decidido seguir siendo los mismos, sin creerse mejores por ser famosos. La gente por la calle lo saludaba y animaba, y ellos les respondía con amabilidad y sin superioridad.

-Tienes muchas fans- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¡Mira quien habla!- dijo el chico con ironía- como tú no tienes- Ranma hablaba con razón, su prometida tenía tantos seguidores como él- ya verás cuando pegues el salto que llevamos planeando de hace tanto, te van a seguir familias enteras.

Ella lo miró preocupada.

-¿Crees que podré?, ¿Piensas que mi padre o el tuyo lo consentirán?.

-No, no lo harán, pero en unos días, tanto tú como yo seremos mayores de edad, y cumpliremos nuestro sueño, ese que hemos tenido y por que hemos luchado desde hace tiempo.

-Ya tuvimos problemas para ir a la Uni, con nuestro padres, con nuestros rivales. ¿Quién te dice que no se opondrán a esto?

-Con nuestros rivales ya no hay problemas, hace tiempo que conseguimos líbranos de ellos, y es poco probable que vuelvan. Nuestros padres son caso aparte. Pero no siempre lo obedeceremos, pronto seremos libres para elegir nuestro propio camino.

-Si, dentro de poco seremos nosotros mismos.

Siguieron andando hacía el dojo. Y de repente, Akane recordó que se habían peleado.

-Nosotros nos estábamos peleando… fue por un pastel. Tú me dijiste una grosería- la chica lo miró furiosa.- al ver a Nabiki y Ryoga lo olvide…lo olvidamos.

Ranma la miró asustado.

-Después de pasarlo también esta tarde me vas a castigar, no seamos niños… ya no tenemos dieseis años.- el chico movía las manos asustado, pensaba que su prometida le daría una lección.

-Te mereces una lección- contestó la chica e hizo aparecer el mazo. Vio el miedo de su prometido y sonrió con maldad- pero te perdono si mañana me invitas a tomar algo…

Ranma suspiró aliviado y claudicó, la amenaza del mazo era suficiente para rendirse.

-¡Como no lo hago cada día!- ironizó el joven- llevo invitándote cada día desde que entramos a la Uni. Pides muy poco.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se rieron.

-Buenos, entonces, invítame al cine- suplicó la joven y puso una cara que sabia que a su prometido le dejaba sin defensa, añadió la sonrisa que era la perdición de Ranma.

Ranma retrocedió, estaba vencido, esa mujer sabia como ganarlo. Si no tenía con amenazarlo con el mazo, esa sonrisa… era un arma contra él.

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo- dijo el chico asustado, y vio como su prometida se alegraba. Sonrió, era así como más le gustaba Akane. Pero de pronto la chica se mostró triste, y Ranma se preocupó-¿Que te pasa?

-Es sobre el pastel. No creo haber tenido ningún fallo, Kasumi me estaba supervisando y no me corrigió mucho. Lo metimos en el horno y me dijo que lo había hecho bien. Te oí decir algo ofensivo y salí y te castigué, después de hacerlo volví a la cocina, y cuando saqué el pastel del horno me encontré con eso.

-No te preocupes- contestó el chico, no quería volver a enfadarla, no quería salir volando. El chico estaba cansado, habían acabado el curso en la universidad unos días antes y aún sentía la fatiga de haber pasado días y noches estudiando para prepararse para los exámenes. Con una pelea al día había suficiente. Por eso intentó animar a su prometida- algún pequeño fallo que os pasó por alto a ti y a tu hermana- no se creía eso, Kasumi no dejaría tener a su hermana un fallo.- quitando el aspecto que tenía… juraría que olía a… vinagre.

-¿Vinagre?- dijo sorprendida Akane-¿echarle vinagre al pastel delante de Kasumi? No digas tonterías, sabes que eso es imposible- pero recordó cuando abrió la puerta del horno y vio la catástrofe en que se había convertido su pastel y la olor que desprendía- tienes razón, olía a vinagre, aunque Kasumi lo escondió para que no lo echase yo.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo cogiste como ingrediente del pastel? – ella lo miró incomoda y asintió con vergüenza, no se reiría de ella, y tuvo un presentimiento- Y si alguien os vigilaba y al salir de la cocina os saboteó el pastel.-teorizó Ranma, esa teoría era absurda e irreal. Y así se lo dijo Akane.

-¿Quién iba a hacerlo? – contestó la chica- tus otras prometidas ya no están y hace tiempo que renunciaron a ti, y ahora esta ligadas a otros compromisos, no puedes cúlpalas a ellas. No hay nadie que quiera atentar contra mi. De tus rivales sólo queda Ryoga, y tal como lo hemos visto hoy, tampoco es un problema.

Ranma pensó que quien pudiera cometer el presunto sabotaje era alguien de la familia y fue a decirlo.

-Eso sólo deja a nuestra fami…- Contestó el joven. Pero se calló, delante de la puerta del dojo había una multitud de cámaras de televisión y periodistas.-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el joven sorprendido- Los dos jóvenes se miraron asustados, y se acercaron corriendo, temieron que algo hubiera pasado en el dojo mientras ellos habían estado ausentes. No se esperaban la que se les venía encima.

Se acercaron a la entrada del dojo, los periodistas al verlo se acercaron a ellos. Los chicos al ver la cara de sería y curiosa de los periodistas se asustaron. Algo había pasado en el dojo, pero…

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- preguntó un poco indignado Ranma.-¿Se puede saber que hacen en la puerta del dojo?. No los hemos convocados para una entrevista.

-Una fuente anónima nos ha informado de un notición y hemos venido ha informar.- dijo una periodista. Los dos prometidos la miraron, no les gustaba esa mujer. Era pedante, presumida y siempre creía que estaba en posesión de la verdad. Ranma y Akane, y mucha más gente la había denunciado por calumnias.- ¡Nos han informado que ustedes dos se separan como deportista y su mánager!

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, se asustaron y miraron a los periodistas.

-¿Quién a dicho eso? De nosotros no ha salido eso- aseguró Akane.

-Es cierto- continuó Ranma- estamos muy bien los dos, no pensamos separar nuestra carrera profesional nos va viento en popa.

-Pues a nuestros oídos ha llegado un rumor que dice…

-¡Qué hoy Akane a hecho un pastel que puede considerarse arma biológica…- dijo Ranma riendo, y segundos después recibió el mazo de Akane, ante el asombro de los periodistas, aunque no era la primera pelea que tenían delante de los medios de información, los dos prometidos eran famosos por su particular forma de expresar… sus sentimientos. Ranma cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡Que bruta que llegas a ser!.

-¡RAANMAAA! ¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE!- dijo Akane furiosa.

Los dos prometidos se miraron furiosos, iban a empezar una nueva discusión. Pero…

-Como ven queridos espectadores, esto confirma nuestros datos. Este el fin de la pareja Ranma – Akane. Todo debido a…-Estaba diciendo la locutora.

-**¡NO VAMOS A SEPARANOS!**\- gritaron los dos jóvenes- esto es una discusión normal.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan- gritó Akane furiosa.

\- Todo el país quiere saber…

\- ¿Todo el país?- preguntó con ironía Ranma, los dos prometidos odiaban los programas del corazón, todo lo contario que Nabiki que los adoraba.- si tu programa sólo lo ven las marujas, tiene una cuota de audacia bajísima. – el desprecio de Ranma hacía esa locutora era enorme. La odiaba, lo había metido en algún jaleo que otro y no perdía momento para vengarse de ella. Akane también sentía lo mismo que su prometido.

La locutora los miró asustada, esos dos chicos ya la habían advertido algunas veces, y sabía que debía temerlos, pero aún tenía una carta y la iba a utilizar, aunque temía la reacción de los dos chicos ante dicha noticia.

-Nos han informado que…- dijo la locutora, se interrumpía a cada momento- que… os separáis… debido a las infidelidades… de la señorita Tendo … con un joven… llamado… llamado Hibiki, Ryoga Hibiki … según parece… el señor Saotome los descubrió e… intentó matar al amante de su prometida. Por esa razón el señor Saotome quiere acabar su relación con la señorita Tendo.

Los dos prometidos abrieron muchos los ojos. Estaba claro que era mentira, pero quien quería dañar a Akane y con que objetivo.

-¡Es mentira!- gritó Akane- ¡es mentira Ranma! ¡Debes creerme no tengo nada con Ryoga!. – Akane miraba a su prometido que la miraba con desconfianza, pero no hacía ella, sino hacía quién podría dañar de esa cruel forma la reputación de su prometida. La chica estaba casi llorando y Ranma al verla así sentía una furia asesina.

-¡Akane! Sé que es mentira. Sé que no hay nada entre tú y ese mujeriego.

-Tenemos pruebas que Tendo se ve con Hibiki- siguió la locutora, se iba envalentonando, ver a Akane en un estado de shock, le daba valor. Para ella meter el dedo en la llaga era legal.- es normal que ella no quiera seguir con su prometido, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaría con un fenómeno que se vuelve mujer?- la mujer los miró sonriendo, se esperaba una acción violenta de uno de los chicos.

A los jóvenes se les nubló la vista y se pusieron en posición de combate, los periodistas retrocedieron asustados.

-No pensamos en responder a semejante estupidez, pero hablaremos con nuestro abogado- respondió Akane y mirando a la periodista- puede que le despalde una gran compañía y sea famosa, pero lograremos que usted acabe pagando esta ofrenda.

La periodista no se asustó, delante tenía dos jóvenes, casi dos niños, no podrían con ella.

-La semana pasada estuvo desaparecida- siguió la locutora dirigiéndose - no se la vio en toda la semana, ¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Y con quién?- preguntó con sorna. No se esperaba la respuesta que tuvo.

-Estuvimos haciendo un trabajo para la universidad. Nos enceramos toda la semana en la biblioteca. Si nos llama mentirosos. Le diremos que tenemos testigos y cámaras de vigilancia. -Akane la miró desafiante, esa batalla la habían ganado ellos dos.

Ranma miró a su prometida con orgullo y paso a atacar él.

-Esto es una conversación de idiotas. Ustedes se piensan que tenemos todo el día. Pues he decidido acabar con esto.- miró a su prometida y esta asintió. El chico sin avisar la cogió en brazos y saltó por encima de los periodistas y llegó al muro se giró y miró a esas personas con desprecio-¡lagunense! En cuanto entre llamaré a la policía, les diré que están molestando al vecindario, tienen dos minutos para desaparecer.- el chico saltó dentro del dojo.

A los pocos minutos llegó la policía, no había llamado Ranma si no un vecino, esos periodistas habían molestado a su hija, y él, un viejo gruñón y mal encadado denunció a esas perdonas por acoso. Al resistirse esa loca periodista y sus compañeros fueron llevados a prisión.

.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: Trampa

**2º. Trampa.**

**.**

Nabiki iba con Ryoga hacía el dojo. Estaba furiosa, gracias al sentido de orientación del joven se habían equivocado de camino varias veces, Nabiki estaba dispuesta a cobrárselo al chico. Habían puesto en marcha su plan, a esas horas Akane tendría problemas. Faltaba poco para que ella tuviera a su premio. Ya se veía rodeada de lujos, gracias al que sería su esclavo, Ranma.

Ryoga iba al lado de la hermana mediana de las Tendo. Se volvía a ver con Akane y todo lo que era de Ranma y veía a este como un pordiosero sin nada. No le iba a dejar ni la familia, también se veía como el nuevo heredero de los Saotome y a Ranma desheredado, Genma y Nodoka lo cogerían como el hijo prodigo, "¡Ranma es tan poco digno", pensó el chico.

Los dos jóvenes se rieron como histéricos al pensar en lo que lograrían. La gente que se cruzaba con ellos los miraba como locos y se apartaban de ellos. Las madres alejaban a sus retoños del camino por donde pasaban esos dos idiotas. Incluso los animales los miraban como si esos dos humanos no estuvieran en sus cabales.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se cogieron de las manos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la calidez que sentían al ir cogidos de las manos. Ninguno de los dos consideró que el otro le atraía más de lo que quería confesar. Esos dos idiotas sólo escuchaban sus fríos cerebros, sin oír a su corazón. Ese error lo pagarían caro.

Al llegar a la puerta del dojo la vieron solitaria, no había nadie. Según sus planes, esa calle debía estar llena de periodistas. Algo debía haber pasado para que no hubiese nadie. Pero eso no trastocaba sus planes, por los gritos que salían del dojo, su plan había triunfado. Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron ¡Habían ganado! A partir de ahora todo iría como estaba planeado, como debía ser.

Y sin ser conscientes de que iban cogidos por las manos, entraron al dojo, entraron a la tormenta que creían controlada. Pero olvidaban que en el centro de esa tormenta estaban Ranma y Akane y con estos dos en medio, nada estaba controlado, si no todo lo contario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al entrar en el dojo, los dos prometidos se encontraron que su familia esperaban respuestas, respuestas a cosas que otros se habían inventado de Akane.

Las respuestas que dieron los dos jóvenes no fueron creídas por sus mayores, que dieron más crédito a las falacias dichas por una locutora con fama de mentirosa que a sus propios hijos.

Akane rompió a llorar, a ver que su propia familia dudaba de ella. Y Ranma al ver como toda la familia se cebaba con su prometida y vio el estado de esta se fue enfureciendo hasta que ya no lo aguantó más y estalló de furia e ira.

-**¡BASTA!, ¡BASTA! Y ¡BAAAASTAAAAA!**\- gritó muy furioso el joven, gritó con todas sus fuerza. Nunca había estado tan furioso- un insulto más, una impertinencia más y él que la suelte se las verá conmigo. Me importa poco quien la diga, ya me da igual todo. Un cabrón nos ha jodido hoy la vida a mi prometida y a mi. Y os aseguro que lo va a pagar caro, empiezo a tener idea quien ha sido, aunque no sé los motivos. Pero los averiguaré, y me lo pagará. Empezar a despediros de alguien, pues no sobrevivirá para alegrarse de lo que ha conseguido hasta hora- el joven miró a su familia con hostilidad- espero por vuestro bien que no estéis implicados en esto por qué no voy a tener compasión de nadie- miró a sus padres- ni aunque seáis mis padres- miró a Soun- ni seas el padre de mi prometida- miró a Kasumi que lo miraba asustada y negó con la cabeza, imposible, Kasumi era incapaz de montar algo así. Era la única que no había dicho nada. Y tal como los miraba era la única que creía en ellos, aunque debido al respeto que debía a su padre debía callar.

Todos lo miraron asustados y Soun fue a hablar, pero Ranma lo cortó, no consentiría que nadie dudase del honor de Akane.

-Tío Soun mide bien lo que dices,- Ranma miró a su prometida- no quiero que tus hija vean como te destrozo- amenazó Ranma, Soun lo miró con miedo, en el estado actual del joven cumpliría sus palabras- Akane es inocente, lo sé más que nadie. Hemos pasado las ultimas dos semanas encerrados estudiando, no hemos tenido tiempo para nada. Ha sido un trimestre agotador, entre la universidad y el trabajo, cuando teníamos un poco de tiempo libre lo utilizábamos para adecentar el apartamento donde vivimos y descansar, sin tiempo para salir a divertimos. Akane no ha podido engañarme… ni yo tampoco hubiera podido hacérselo a ella. – miró a la familia y vio que no lo creía. Se dejó caer al suelo, vencido por la estupidez de su familia- veo que creéis más a una mierda de programa de televisión más que a nosotros.-miró a su prometida, Akane seguía llorando, ella lo miró y asintió- por lo tanto nuestra presencia aquí no es necesaria. Mañana adelantaremos la vuelta a la Uni.

Todos los miraron asustaros.

-¿Pero y el dojo?. Debes hacerte cargo lo prometiste. Ya que Akane ha sido desheredada… - comenzó a decir Genma- unos segundos después había recibido la peor paliza de su vida. Ranma no tuvo piedad de su padre.

-Si para vosotros Akane no cuenta… yo tampoco cuento. Ya os podéis buscar otros herederos. – dijo serio Ranma.- desde mañana en adelante no tenéis hijos.

-Pero Ranma- empezó a decir Nodoka llorando- las pruebas indican…

-¡Y una mierda las pruebas!- contestó Ranma. Y miró a su madre- al menos tú deberías no caer en las tonterías que dice ese puto canal de televisión. Deberías creerme a mi...a Akane- suplicó con lastima- si piensas mal de mi y Akane- negó con la cabeza- si no merecemos tu confianza… tú tampoco mereces la nuestra.

Akane miró a su prometido, Ranma se había enfrentado a su madre por ella, la ponía a ella por delante de Nodoka. Se levantó y se alejó, no se sentía a gusto con esa gente.

-¿Dónde te piensas que vas?- gritó furioso Soun- no he acabado contigo.

-Pero yo contigo si- dijo Akane enfadada- me arrojaste a los brazos de un chico que no conocía- seguía llorando- era desagradable y se reía de mi… pero siempre que lo necesitaba estaba allí, arriesgando su vida por mi. Ahora se ha enfrentado a sus padres por mi. No pienso dejarlo solo. Los dos juntos superaremos esto, te lo aseguro. Nadie podrá con nosotros.-estaba desafiando a su padre- mi madre, te hizo prometer que protegerías a tus hijas… no lo has cumplido, has fracasado. Al dejar que ese viejo tarado, que tenéis por maestro, nos acosase. Y ahora… al no ponerte de mi lado haciendo más caso a un programa de televisión que ¡a tu propia hija!... eres un fraude como padre. De ahora en adelante has dejado de ser mi padre- dijo categóricamente la chica- sólo le seré fiel a mi prometido… como siempre lo fui. Si quieres que te vuelva s considerar mi padre deberás recapacitar, mientras...

Soun se puso a llorar, su hija, desagradecida, denegaba de él. Y el que ya consideraba ex prometido de su hija, la apoyaba y denegaba de los suyos. El chico debía recapacitar y coger a una de sus otras dos hijas, aunque conociendo a chico, no dejaría jamás a Akane.

Akane salió y su prometido la siguió. Un magullado Genma se dirigió al él furioso.

-¿Dónde piensas que vas? Vuelve inmediatamente- Ranma lo miró, hizo un gesto de despreció y siguió su camino-Debes elegir entre Kasumi y Nabiki. Ya has oído lo que han dicho en la televisión, lo que han dicho de tu ex prometi…

No pudo seguir, el miedo lo dominó. Ranma se acercó al él furioso.

-Ya que te gusta tanto la tele, se uno con ella- dijo el joven. El chico cogió la tele, la levantó por encima de su cabeza y se la incrustó a su padre por la cabeza hasta los hombros. Genma se movía sin ver nada. Parecía un humano que tenía un televisor por cabeza.

Ranma abandonó la estancia, dejando a todos mudos. La primera en reaccionar fue Kasumi. Cogió el mando de la tele…

-Pues sigue funcionando- dijo la chica.

-Genma, siéntate y no te muevas para que veamos el programa de cocina. Que hoy dan una receta de bacalao.

Y Genma se tuvo que sentar, mientras Nodoka y Kasumi anotaban como hacer esa receta. Mientras tanto Soun en un rincón con una aura negra y como un alma en pena lloraba desconsolado por la pedida de honor provocada por su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad. Los dos prometidos tenían la cabeza agachada, sus mayores pensaban por la vergüenza del acto cometido por ella. Los dos más jóvenes si sentían vergüenza… de sus padres. No se creían que sus mayores fueran así…de idiotas

Aunque todo estaba por ahora tranquilo, todo podía cambiar en un instante, la tensión en el aire era papable y en cualquier momento podía estallar la chispa que provocase la tormenta. Y él que invocó esa chispa fue…Genma. Que no vio la furia de su hijo y le intentó robar algo fe su cena, el resultado… un padre magullado, este furioso le dirigió a su hijo unas palabras que se tenía que haber comido y en el comedor estalló un ciclón de proporciones épicas. Nodoka intentó calmar las cosas y cuando todo parecía que se calmaba… Entró Nabiki y con ella Ryoga, todos supieron que habría sarao.

Nabiki y Ryoga se sentaron a cenar. Iban cogidos de las manos, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta de eso.

Ranma miró a los recién llegados con desconfianza, algo le decía que eran los responsables del jaleo que estaban metidos. De repente se sorprendió, vio que esos dos iban cogidos de las manos. Miró a Akane un momento y con la mirada le indicó ese detalle. Akane al ver a su hermana y a su presunto amante así, cogidos por las manos, supo al instante que eran esos dos los que sumieron su vida y la de su prometido en el caos. Los dos chicos miraron a los recién llegados con rabia.

Nabiki vio como la miraba su hermana y pensó que eran celos lo que había en esa mirada, que Akane tenía celos de que ella estuviera con Ryoga. Entonces vio que Ranma miraba a Ryoga de igual forma que Akane la miraba a ella. Mentalmente sonrió, todo iban a salir como estaba planeado. Ella basaba su plan en que Akane estaba enamorada de Ryoga. Sacó esa idea de una foto que encontró en el cuarto de su hermana… si se hubiera fijado bien en esa foto se hubiera dado cuenta en un pequeño detalle, que casi no se veía, se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocada.

Ryoga entró en casa como si fuera ya el heredero, miró a su rival con suficiencia. Demostrando una superioridad que en el fondo no sentía, se veía ganador de la batalla que se avecinaba. Miró a Akane, la joven tenía rastros de lagrimas, debería haber llorado. Él se encargaría de consolarla, y juntos serían felices. Lo primero era separar a Ranma de ella y una vez hecho su triunfo seria total.

-Akane- la llamó el joven de la cinta en pelo- mañana… mañana podríamos ir tú y yo… a tomar algo- el chico con falsa timidez.

Akane lo miró con sorpresa, disimuló el desagrado que le provocó la petición del chico. A Ranma le faltó poco para levantarse y romperle la cara a ese imbécil. Lo contuvo una cortísima mirada de Akane.

-¿Salir contigo?- preguntó Akane. Pensó un momento-si…- ante el asombro de todos estaba de acuerdo en tener una cita… lo había contestado con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Ranma dejó de comer y la miró la boca muy abierta, no se esperaba eso. Ryoga sonrió, ya era suya. Nabiki estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Ryoga feliz

-Si, estoy segura- dijo Akane mirando a Ryoga riendo.- mañana saldré con un chico que le pone las paralelas a su novia, lo hace con una chica con la que se besa en el parque- Akane ponía mucha ironía en sus palabras- viene a casa de esa chica "cogidos" de las manos- Nabiki y Ryoga se miraron las manos y al ver como iban gritaron se soltaron y se pusieron rojos- y encima me propone salir, ¡a mi!, ¡a la hermana de la chica con quien se besa!- miró a Ryoga con maldad y furiosa- ¡tú estás loco!, no voy a salir contigo nunca. ¡ Eres un aprovechado y un mujeriego! ¿Con cuantas quieres salir?

Los dos recién llegados la miraron alucinados, no se esperaban esa reacción, Akane debía estar loca por salir con Ryoga, según sus planes. Pero Ryoga reaccionó. Fue para el lugar donde estaba Akane.

-Akane, ¡por favor! Dejadme explicarme- fue a donde estaba Ranma, le dio un puntapié en el culo al chico-¡Aparta! ¡Quítate de ahí! ¡Es mi sitio!-ordenó con toda la arrogancia del mundo.

Un segundo después Ryoga había atravesado el techo. Recibió dos puñetazos, uno de un furioso Ranma, ¡¿como un inepto como Ryoga se atrevía a tratarlo como un vulgar balón de futbol?! Y otro de Akane. La chica no consentía que nadie maltratase a su prometido, sólo podía hacerlo ella.

Ranma furioso no captó el ataque hasta que lo recibió. No se esperaba que alguien lo atáquese de esa forma, ese ataque era la especialidad de Akane.

Nabiki había golpeado a Ranma con un mazo. Todos la miraron asustado. ¡El ataque del mazo no era exclusivo de Akane!, eso demostraba que Nabiki sentía algo por Ryoga.

-¡Eso por atacar a mi Ryoga!- dijo una furiosa Nabiki. El miedo con que miraron a esa chica aumentó, ¡Nabiki tenía sentimientos! ¡Esa no era la Nabiki de siempre!

-¿Nabiki estás bien?- preguntó Kasumi, y le tocó la frente, la joven no tenía fiebre.

-Si, estoy bien- contestó Nabiki. Y miró a Ranma con furia- Como vuelvas a tocar a mi prometido sin…- y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho, y se puso roja- yo… solo bromeaba… yo…- decía riendo con falsedad.

Ranma la miraba dolorido desde el suelo, las hermanas Tendo se parecían más de lo pensaba, todas reaccionaban igual. Tuvo un pensamiento, miró a Kasumi y tuvo un escalofrío.

Akane miraba a su hermana con instintos asesinos, le haría pagar caro haberle pegado a su prometido y de paso haberle robado su técnica con el mazo..

-Tu novio ha empezado al golpear a mi prometido- respondió Akane- me ha intentado seducir, y encima golpeas a mi prometido,-y añadió de forma siniestra_ vuélvelo a hacerlo y te mato. Tú tienes que ver con el follón que estamos metidos Ranma y yo. Y te vamos hacer hablar- Akane sonrió con maldad- tú no aguantas el dolor, Ranma y yo te haremos hablar.

Nabiki los miró asustada, los veía capaces de tortúrala. Pero entonces Ryoga cayó y se estampó contra el suelo.

-Dejarla Akane- dijo Ranma y cogió a Ryoga por el cuello- este pajarito cantará antes y mejor, **¡DESPIERTA!**\- gritó y zarandeó al joven hasta despertarlo- ahora nos contarás todo o…- amenazó el chico.

-No tengo nada que contar- contestó el otro joven con ira, girando la cara. Ryoga consideraba que no debía dar ninguna explicación.

-Y tanto que si- respondió Akane y lo miró con afecto- tú quieres contármelo todo.-y le sonrió. Ryoga se sintió en las nubes al ver la sonrisa de Akane.

-¡No cuentes nada! ¡Es una trampa!- le pidió Nabiki alarmada al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba su hermana.

-Nos lo contarás- exigió Ranma, mirando a su rival- Si no…

-¿Si no que?- respondió con chulería Ryoga olvidando la sonrisa de Akane.

-Llamaremos a Akari y le pediremos que venga y delante tuyo le diremos que le eres infiel- dijeron a la vez Ranma y Akane. Ryoga se vino abajo y para horror de Nabiki, contó todo, explicó todo el plan hasta al mínimo detalle.

Esa noche toda la familia pidió perdón a los dos más jóvenes que no la aceptaron, harían sufrir más a su familia, esos incrédulos sufrían durante un tiempo.

Nabiki y Ryoga recibieron una regañina. Se pasaron el resto de la noche avergonzados, pero esos dos jóvenes estaban preparados para eso cada uno tenía un plan B.

Después de la cena Ranma y Akane se reunieron en el tejado, siempre lo hacían para ver las estrellas. Habían adquirido ese habito cuando se deshicieron definitivamente de sus rivales. Pero esa noche necesitaban tranquilizarse, habían jugado con ellos, Nabiki con tal de conseguir tener la fortuna de Ranma, había puesto entre dicho la reputación y el honor de su propia hermana. Ryoga había participado en ese plan sin dudarlo.

Ranma se movía por el tejado, no se estaba quieto, el chico se sentía frustrado. Akane sentada en el suelo miraba al chico, que al ver que el chico no se estaba quieto cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-¡Mierda! Vaya jugarreta nos han hecho esos dos- dijo Ranma furioso- Nos han fastidiado la vida. Nos han llamado de la Uni y el trabajo… puede que nos expulsen de ambos sitios, debemos aclarar todo o no podemos seguir estudiando.- Ranma echaba humo por las oreja del enfado que tenía- Esto no quedará así, tú hermana y su amiguito nos la pagaran.

-¡Cálmate de una vez!¡Estate quieto!- gritó Akane, ver al chico moverse la enfurecía. Ranma se giró hacía ella y la encaró. Los dos estaban furiosos y una pelea entre ellos, en el estado que se encontraban ambos, podía tener consecuencias castratoficas, los destrozos en el barrio podían enormes, Nerima pasaría a ser zona catástrofica.- calmémonos necesitamos tened la mente tranquila.

Ranma la miró, su prometida tenía razón, no era tiempo de estar furioso, aunque si podía pegar un par de gritos para desaguarse y eso hizo. Un segundo después una voz llegó desde el jardín.

-**¡QUERÉIS CALLAROS! ¡AQUÍ HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR!**\- gritó un furioso Genma. Que recibió por contestación una lluvia de tejas lanzadas por los dos jóvenes subidos al tejado.

Genma cayó desmayado al suelo, Nodoka lo cogió por el cuello del gi y lo arrastró hacía dentro de la casa, mientras murmuraba algo sobre la falta de virilidad de su esposo.

-¡Molestia!- dijo Ranma refiriéndose a su padre.- Tu hermana esta loca, me ve como una maquina de ganar dinero, y a ti como una barrera entre ella y mi supuesto dinero. Y te quiere apartar utilizando al idiota de Ryoga.

-¡Ranma! ¡No lo defiendas! Ryoga participó voluntariamente en esto. No creo que sea tan inocente como quiere aparentar. Siempre que ha querido te ha metido en líos.- el tiempo que defendía a Ryoga de Ranma había acabado hacía tiempo, ahora era ella la primera en atacarlo, no le perdonaba que la utilizarse como Pchan.

-Y todo por culpa de esa foto. Aquella en la que Ryoga se colocó a lado tuyo, y yo detrás. Tu hermana la vio y se creyó que estabas liada con Ryoga, como los dos sonreíais.

-Yo sonreía por que tú me cogías por las caderas y me hacías un poco de cosquillas.- se defendió la chica,-pero Nabiki no se dio cuenta de eso en la foto. En esa foto tus manos casi no se ven cogiéndome por las caderas. Tuve que usar una lupa para que las vieran.

\- La cara de Nabiki y de Ryoga… y del resto de la familia al darse cuenta de ese detalle fue un poema. – dijo el chico y se rió, Akane también se rio- descubrieron que hacía meses que tú y yo estábamos… juntos.

-Creo que las maquinaciones de Nabiki se ido han la porra,- y se puso triste-como nuestras aspiraciones en el torneo, nos han suspendido hasta que se aclare todo.

-Pues yo no, tengo el presentimiento que esto no ha acabado- contestó el joven con pesar. Tuvo un escalofrío. Akane se acercó y le tocó la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó la joven preocupada.

-No, estoy bien, creo. Sólo que… tengo un presentimiento… uno muy malo. Creo que esos dos se guardan un as en la manga y lo utilizaran muy pronto.

Ella lo miró y se asusto, sabia que el chico no se asustaba antes casi nada. Sólo antes los gatos y… que a ella le pasase algo. Verlo así asustado, la asustaba también a ella. La chica se abrazó a su prometido temblando.

-Ranma, por favor, abrázame, necesito que me abrazase- él la miró y con torpeza la abrazó. El chico aún le costaba mostrarse cariñoso con la chica. Ella sabía que él era muy tímido, pero poco a poco, él se iba abriendo a ella, aunque aún no se atrevía a besarla, pero ella sabia que Ranma ardía en deseos de hacerlo.

Los dos chicos continuaron abrazados durante un buen rato. Ranma empezó a sentirse a gusto abrazando a la chica y la abrazó con más fuerza y confianza. Ella se alegró de la perdida de timidez del chico. Pero ninguno tuvo el bastante valor para besarse.

Esa noche se produjo el ataque de Nabiki y Ryoga, lo que no sabía nadie que alguien caería en esa trampa y todo cambiaría para siempre.

El silencio se adueño del barrio, sólo algún perro que ladraba de forma ocasional. Alguna ventana abierta o rota que era movida por el viento, causando a quien la oyera miedo. Pero nada parecía molestar a los residentes en el dojo que se habían encerrado para dormir y descansar, después de una tarde de perros.

En ese barrio, pero lejos, en otro extremo. En un colegio internado de señoritas, se encendieron las luces. Se había colado de nuevo el vejestorio ladrón de ropa interior. El hombrecillo huía contento y feliz, riéndose de sus victimas que lo perseguían para lincharlo, pero ese demonio de hombre huyó con su botín entre las manos. El perverso ser había conseguido un botín excepcional. La nueva maestra de literatura estaba para mojar pan, y su ropa interior era de la más sexy que se había encontrado nunca. Y la de la profesora de mates era de un encantador, meses después descubrió que esa profesora era en realidad un travesti. Un hombre que se había colado en ese internado, disfrazado de mujer, siguiendo a la directora de la cual estaba enamorado, aunque eso lo sabían todo ese colegio, pero no les importaba, todas alumnas y profesora lo veían eso muy romántico, ¡disfrazase para estar al lado de la persona deseada!.

En el dojo Tendo reinaba ¿el silencio? ¡No! En la habitación de Ranma, el chico se movía inquieto. No era sólo lo pasado esa tarde, Nabiki había colado en su habitación al cerdo de Ryoga, y este roncaba como una locomotora, Ranma tenía instintos asesinos contra el chico, si no había tenido que soportar por lo que le hizo pasar esa tarde, ahora tenía que aguantar los ronquidos de ese pedazo de marrano. Pensaba convertirlo en cerdo y dárselo a Kasumi para que hiciera con él cerdo a la plancha. Pero en lugar de eso se levantó y decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche.

Pero antes se acercó a la habitación de su prometida y acercó el oído a la puerta. Oyó ruidos dentro y supo que Akane estaba escribiendo en su diario, al poco la oyó meterse en la cama y fue entonces cuando respiró tranquilo. . Después de unos instantes bajó para la cocina y…

Nada más salir Ranma de la habitación Ryoga abrió los ojos. Todo seguía como había planeado, había engañado a Ranma con unos ronquidos falsos, el chico de la trenza se fue hastiado de no poder dormir, con un poco de suerte podía llevar a cabo el cometido. Ese plan lo planeó a espalda de Nabiki, esta tenía en mente otro plan, pero no le gustó al chico.

Ryoga se puso una peluca acabada en una trenza y salió al pasillo y fue para la habitación de Akane, entraría y una vez dentro. Se haría pasar por Ranma y seduciría a la chica y al día siguiente cuando los descubriesen los harían casarse. Lo más seguro que Ranma le diese una paliza, pero él había vencido y Akane sería suya, aunque lo más seguro que ella también lo moliese con el mazo.

Llegó a la habitación en la que había un patito con el nombre de "Akane" y entró. Se acercó a la chica y la vio dormir girada a la pared, aún así le pareció hermosa. Desde que ella empezó en la universidad le había crecido un poco el pelo, y él la encontraba encantadora.

El chico se desnudó y se metió en la cama y la besó en el cuello, la chica se giró, y sin abrir los ojos los abrazó y lo besó en los labios y le acarició el pelo.

-Ranma- dijo la chica medio dormida y con una voz extraña- sabía que vendrías, que mi proposición no te sería indecente.

El chico sonrió había conseguido engañarla, pero eso que dijo ella que le había propuesto a su rival dormid con ella no le gustó, pero con las hormonas revolucionadas por lo sugerente y placenteros que eran los besos de la joven, pronto olvido todo. Desnudó a la chica y tuvieron unos momentos de amor y placer, lo que no sabían que esa forma de amar tan escandalosa había sido oída y que pronto serían descubiertos.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este fic Nabiki y Ryoga se alzaran casi como los protagonistas. Cada uno tendrá intereses en separar a la pareja, y no serán intereses nada sanos.

Entre Ranma y Akane ya hay algo más que amistad, ya se consideran pareja, y forman pareja deportiva que aspira a ser los mejores del mundo, pasando por completo de sus padres.

"PONER LAS PARALELAS": poner los cuernos, ser infiel a la pareja, aunque también he oído "poner las antenas".

¿La forma de que Ranma y Akane se deshicieron de sus rivales? Una muy rebuscada y cruel, que a esos chicos les entró gana de no volver a cruzarse nunca más con Ranma Y Akane. Lo malo que Ryoga estaba a medio Japón de distancia y de él no pudieron deshacerse.


	3. Chapter 3: Rencor

**Los personajes de este fic no son míos ni lo escribo con animo de lucro,**

* * *

**3º. Rencor**.

.

Ranma sonrió y subió al piso de arriba y se reunió con la familia en la puerta de la habitación, donde había dos amantes dándose placer.

Soun hervía de furia, alguien estaba ultrajando su familia. Corrió a su habitación y volvió a la puerta de la habitación de su hija y entró en ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la habitación la pareja estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Soun armado con una escopeta que a Ryoga le pareció que era para cazar dinosaurios.

\- **¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CON MI HIJA?** -preguntó el patriarca enfurecido. -yo te he recibido en mi casa con los brazos abiertos y tú hijo del demonio te acuestas con mi hija, y no sólo eso si no engañas a tu pro…

-Señor Soun, estoy dispuesto a casarme con su hija y reparar el mal que ocasionado a su familia- dijo el joven de la falsa trenza.

-Eso espero. - contestó Soun, apuntando la cabeza del chico- en una hora te casarás con mi hija o eres hombre muerto.

Nodoka miró al que suponía que era su hijo y lo vio extraño. Nadie había visto a Ranma detrás de ellos riendo como un poseso.

-Puede contar que haré feliz a su hija y…- en ese momento se le cayó la peluca y todos vieron que era Ryoga, menos la chica que estaba en la cama que se tapaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-¡Maldito hijo del cerdo!. – rugió Soun-Te haces pasar por el hijo de mi amigo para estar con mi hija, y te acuestas con ella- Soun encañonó a Ryoga, que tragó saliva- pues antes de salir el sol estarás casado con mi hija, si no quiere que te mate o te vuele los...- y Soun apuntó la parte baja de Ryoga.

-Si de acuerdo- dijo Ryoga feliz. Hoy por fin sería el esposo de su amada Akane, llevaba deseándolo ser desde hacía años-entonces se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

\- ¡Nabiki! Asoma la cabeza, mala hija. Me has deshonrado, te casarás con Ryoga hoy en unos minutos.

Ryoga se sorprendió no se dio cuenta con quien estaba realmente, pensaba que era Akane. No sabia como se había equivocado. Pero en parte se sintió aliviado, desde que empezó a maquinar contra Ranma, se dio cuenta que Nabiki tenia un buen cuerpo. No se arrepintió de hacer el amor con ella, todo lo contario, ahora deseaba volver a estar con Nabiki.

Nabiki sacó la cabeza de debajo la sabana y miró a quién tenía a lado y se asustó después se enfureció., en apariencia, Ryoga en la cama le pareció sensacional, ¡un sementa!l. Con él podía cumplir sus sueños más húmedos, pero lo malo es que ese chivo carecía de la facultad que tenía Ranma para hacer dinero.

-Creía que era Ranma, te pusiste una peluca, tu plan ha salido mal, rematadamente mal, te dije que no lo hiciera, te lo prohibí, aunque no me lo constate- dijo la hermana mediana. - invite a Ranma a mi habitación lo seduciría y mañana me casaría con él, por tu culpa he fracasado y su dinero ha volado.

-Yo… mi plan estaba bien planeado, marqué la puerta de la habitación de tu hermana, me acostaría con ella, Akane pensaría que era Ranma y le haría el amor, cuando descubriese todo, sería tarde y la casarían conmigo. No sé como me he equivocado- miró a Nabiki y vio que tenía el pelo igual de largo que Akane, y entonces comprendió todo, a oscuras las dos chicas, según él, se parecían.

Los dos chicos aun encamados oyeron reír. Se giraron y vieron a Ranma y Akane apoyados en el marco de la puerta, los dos chicos lloraban de la risa y se aguataban el estomago por que les dolía de tanto reirá.

-El plan te ha salido mal cerdito- dijo Ranma- Cuando salí de la habitación, al no poder dormir por tus falsos ronquidos- se quedó un momento callado y descubrió la verdad- fue la forma que te deshiciste de mi, ¡maldito!-magulló furioso-pero gracias a eso salvé a Akane. Me acerqué a la habitación de Akane a ver si estaba bien, la oír escribir y acostarse. Fue entonces cuando vi la marca que dejaste en su puerta para no equivocarte, descubrí tu plan. Cambié el patito de Akane por el de Nabiki y puse tu marca en la habitación de tu futura esposa. Y bajé las escaleras, pero no del todo. Me quedé a la mitad. Al oírte salir de mi habitación, subí y vi como entrabas en la habitación de Nabiki, como yo esperaba, ella me había invitado a su habitación, pero no pensaba ir, me imaginaba algún truco de los suyos. Si te hubieras metido en la de Akane, hubiera entrado al instante …-Y puso un tono siniestro-. Y te habría matado. No te diste cuenta del cambio por qué eres idiota-y el chico se volvió a reír, Ryoga lo miró con rabia, pero se contuvo, sabia que no vencería a Ranma y que Akane defendería a su prometido.

-Cuando empezó el baile en la habitación de Nabiki. Ranma entró en mi habitación y me avisó. -continuó Akane, no dijo que estuvo a punto de darle con el mazo por asustarla, - bajamos en silencio al comedor, para escapar por si te dabas cuenta fe su error y decidías ir a por mi. Al oír el jaleo que montó mi padre, subió Ranma, y al poco yo. Ryoga eres un pervertido y esta no te la perdonamos, has intentado violarme y los pagarás caro- y la chica puso una cara siniestra-muy, muy caro.

Ryoga miró a los dos prometidos con miedo y trago saliva, no lo iba a pasar bien.

Horas después Ryoga y Nabiki, pasaron a ser marido y mujer. Durante toda la ceremonia se escucharon las carcajadas de Ranma y Akane. Durante la boda, Ryoga, varias veces dudó, pero allí estaba Soun escopeta en mano, apuntando a las partes nobles del chico, para que las dudas desaparecieran. La parte de Ryoga responsable de que estuviera metido en ese problema estuvo a punto de desaparecer, volada por Soun.

Unas horas más tarde Ranma y Akane se preparaban para irse de casa. La familia se había disculpado, pero ellos no aceptaron esas disculpas, su orgullo se lo impedía… y la estupidez de su familia se lo impedía aún más.

-Como dijimos ayer, no os hemos perdonado, ni vamos hacerlo durante un tiempo. Nos vamos. Tenemos que reparar nuestras vidas, todo lo que han estropeado estos dos imbéciles-dijo Ranma mirando con rabia a Ryoga y la esposa de este.- No sé cuando volveremos, pero no será pronto. Nos dedicaremos a la universidad y los torneos. No nos acercaremos aquí ni en pintura.

\- ¿Y el dojo? ¿Y los heredados?- preguntó Soun.

Akane lo miró furiosa.

\- ¿Los herederos? ¿el dojo?- preguntó irónica la chica- ¿Es lo único que os importa? - miró a los recién casados-Ahí tienes a los nuevos herederos y maestros del dojo- se acercó furiosa a su hermana y a su cuñado- de ahora en adelante vosotros os haréis cargo del dojo… pero será de forma provisional, tarde o temprano volveremos y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro, os lo dejamos en préstamo y nos os pagaréis intereses.

-No hundáis la reputación del dojo…os lo haremos pagar caro-Continuó Ranma mirando furioso a los recién casados. -La reputación de este dojo la hemos ganado Akane y yo con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio. No nos gustará que nuestro esfuerzo no sirva para nada. Y a vosotros tampoco os gustará que a nosotros no nos guste.-la amenaza de Ranma fue clara, demasiado clara para esos dos confabuladores.

Y Ranma y Akane se fueron, dejaron a los recién casado a cargo de dojo, que perdía alumnos por día debido al bajo nivel de los nuevos profesores, bueno profesor, por qué Nabiki no pisaba el dojo, y le dejó esa tarea a esposo.

Y pasaron seis meses. Ranma y Akane habían recuperado su reputación. Con el engaño descubierto para ellos todo volvió a la normalidad. Akane saltó a la competición, con Ranma como manager, y no paraba de ganar competiciones. Se habían vuelto aun más famosos, ahora a nivel mundial, eran la pareja de oro de las artes marciales. Pero ni regresaban al dojo ni se ponían en contacto con la familia, seguían muy enfadados con ellos.

Ryoga y su esposa casi nunca se peleaban, eran todo lo contario de Ranma y Akane, el dojo era un lugar calma y paz, demasiada calma y paz para el gusto de su residentes. Era indudable que esos dos se amaban, en como se miraban o se sonreían lo decía todo. Por lo único por lo que peleaban era por dinero. Nabiki llevaba las cuentas del dojo y estaban en números rojo, más que eso, ¡rojísimos!. Todas las alarmas financieras familiares habían saltado. Cuando Ranma y Akane estaban al cargo del dojo no había pasado eso, con esos dos en el dojo gozaban de buena salud financiera. Nabiki tenía frecuentes pesadillas en que Ranma y Akane volvían… y su hermana la torturaba por llevar el dojo a la bancarrota. Al final Nabiki alquiló a su marido, a clubs deportivos, a escuelas de dibujo como modelo, incluso como conejillo de indias a laboratorios científicos. Todo era bueno si lograba sacar unos yenes.

Pero ni con las ideas de Nabiki, lograban salir de la crisis, todo iba a del mal a mucho más que peor para el dojo… hasta que llegó una carta. Donde unos jóvenes maestros los desafiaban. Se hacían llamar "El Caballo y La Nube". Si el dojo Tendo perdía se llevarían el cartel. Y ese dojo pasaría a cambiar el nombre. Ryoga y su mujer se asustaron. Era seguro que perderían y cuando volviesen Ranma y Akane… estarían peor que muertos.

El día del reto llegó. Esa tarde Ryoga y Nabiki decidieron salir de compras, en realidad huían para no enfrentarse a esos dos desconocidos. Desde que Ryoga estaba casado había cambiado, ahora para él lo prioritario era Nabiki, no quería poner en riesgo su integridad física por un combate que le dejará secuelas, y por ellas su mujer le pidiese el divorcio. Nabiki huía por qué se sabía que era una negada para las artes marciales, su rival la vencería sin problemas.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la calle, enfrente se encontraron a los dos desconocidos. Eran un chico y una chica e iban enmascarados. Vestían unos quimonos negros y con unas letras amarrillas. Ryoga miró esas letras parecían un abecedario rúnico.

-¿Ibais de compras o huíais con el rabo entre las piernas?- dijo el chico de forma irónica.

continuará...


	4. Chapter 4: Derrota

**4º. Derrota.**

**.**

Toda la familia estaba en el dojo, miraban a esos dos luchadores que los habían retado. La chica había descolgado el rotulo de la puerta y lo dejó apoyado en la pared, al lado el chico puso un bulto tapado del mismo tamaño. Soun y Genma miraban a esos dos descarados con rabia, ¿Cómo osaban en cometer tal felonía? El cartel de un dojo era sagrado, sólo los muy ruines cometían el sacrilegio .

Toda la familia miró a los desconocidos, parecían fuertes y preparados, eran unos adversarios terribles.

-Ya sabéis las reglas. Si perdéis, que lo haréis, nos quedaremos con el rotulo del dojo… y pondréis el nuestro- dijo el chico- no os pediremos nada, todo lo que ganéis será vuestro- y puso un tono irónico- aunque visto los alumnos que tenéis sería mejor alquilar el dojo a actos de la comunidad.

Soun se enfureció y miró mal a esos chicos. Echarle en cara que era mejor cerrar el dojo. Miró a los dos chicos que defendían el honor del dojo Tendo. Ryoga parecía asustado, tenía un buen nivel y era fuerte. Pero desde que regresó de China se había estancado. Ranma había progresado mucho, pero ese chico parecía haber llegado a sus limites. En cuanto a Nabiki, no estaba asustada, estaba lo siguiente a asustada. Nunca había tenido actitudes para las artes marciales, le gustaba más vaguear. Mientras Kasumi se pasaba el tiempo en la cocina y Akane entrenando. Nabiki se pasaba el tiempo mirando la tele y revistas de cotilleos. Toda la familia suspiró, se llevaron las mano a la cara, y pensaron con pesar lo mismo, hoy perderían el cartel del dojo.

-Yo de vosotros me rendiría- aconsejó la chica- no tenéis nada que hacer contra nosotros.

Ryoga pareció reaccionar.

-Yo solo me basto para venceros- dijo el joven esposo de Nabiki.

Sus dos rivales se rieron a carcajadas.

-Te falta nivel. En el pasado fuiste muy fuerte, pero te has estancado. Todo tu potencial se ha ido por la cañería- le echó en cara la chica, esa mujer negó con la cabeza- no nos vencerás ni en años. Has llegado a un limite que no has sabido superar, por que te has dormido como artista marcial. Me pregunto si ese tal Ranma es tan bueno como dicen, lo único seguro que no se ha conformado con su limite y lo ha superado. No como ese inútil que tengo delante.

Ryoga se sintió humillado, esa insolente, descarada lo trataba como un inútil. El chico se enfureció, había estado a punto de ganar a Ranma varías veces, estuvo a punto de quedarse con Akane varías veces, aunque esto último sólo ocurrió en su imaginación. Esa pareja verían quién era él, sobre todo ella. No se volverían a reír de él. Ganaría y cuando volviese Ranma lo vencería y sería él el heredero del dojo Tendo.

Y empezó el combate. Ryoga atacó al chico, que esquivaba los golpes con demasiada facilidad. Ese chico era muy ágil y veloz. Ryoga era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Y de repente ese chico le dio un golpe en el estomago y Ryoga cayó al suelo de cuatro patas.

Desde el suelo miró a su rival, era muy fuerte, superaba a Ranma. No podía perder estaba en juego su reputación, se intentó levantar y cayó al suelo. No por ello se rindió e hizo otro intento de levantarse y no pudo.

-Deja de intentarlo ya, y déjate caer, es por tu bien. No estás a la altura.- dijo con sorna el chico y se rió- eres un inútil, no sé como te tienen en este dojo. El otro heredero ese tal Ranma, he oído que es muy bueno, no estará contento cuando vuelva y veas como has llevado su esfuerzo y el de su prometida a la ruina.

Ryoga se enfureció y se levantó, más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

-Te voy a demostrar lo fuerte que soy- contesto Ryoga- voy a ganarte y cuando vuelva Ranma lo superaré. Yo seré el heredero del dojo Tendo y Ranma trabajará para mi.

El chico de la mascara lo miró y se rió, ese combate estaba decidido desde el momento que la carta de desafío fue enviada.

Mientras Nabiki huía de su rival. Se sabia inferior a esa chica. La había esquivado por suerte. Aunque ella no sabia que su rival fallaba a propósito, la quería asustar y lo estaba consiguiendo. Nabiki miraba a su rival con mucho miedo, más que eso, la miraba con terror

-¿Tú eres la heredera de este dojo? Pues que vergüenza, no vales mucho- dijo la joven-dicen que por ahí que tu hermana pequeña es mucho mejor que tú, que es la verdadera heredera. Que lo único que haces es hacer la vaga y estafar… ¡es para lo único que vales!.

La familia Tendo-Saotome miraron a esa chica asombrados, estaba bien informada, eso era verdad.

-Yo tenía que ser la única heredera, yo tengo muchas ideas para llevar adelante este dojo. Pero mi hermana pasó por delante mío y se llevó a quien tenía que ser mi prometido. Ese chico y yo juntos hubiéramos conseguido todo.

-Yo he oído que entre tú y tu hermana mayor lanzasteis a tu hermana pequeña a los brazos de Ranma. Tu perdiste tu oportunidad. Ahora ese chico es de tu hermana y tú estás casada. Si tu marido es inferior al prometido de tu hermana es culpa tuya. El prometido de tu hermana sólo te interesa por el dinero que puedes ganar a su costa.

Nabiki miró con rabia a esa chica, la parecía conocer bien.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- contestó Nabiki. La reina de hielo había desaparecido, el miedo a esa chica, el enfrentamiento en un terreno que no dominaba, como era una lucha, la había trastornado. Ahora Nabiki era una mujer insegura y con miedo.

Nube decidió que ya era hora de atacar en serio y fue a darle el golpe de gracia y…

Ryoga estaba quieto en el suelo, había recibido algunos golpes de su rival y no podía levantarse, vio a Nabiki y a la rival de esta atacarla. Nabiki sería vencida, el chico se asustó. Su mujer no estaba preparada para un golpe así. Se levantó y corrió a defender a Nabiki. La protegería de esa loca. Si se daba prisa podía atacar a esa desconocida, se lanzó sobre la atacante de su mujer.

-¡Cuidado Nube!- le gritó el rival de Ryoga a su compañera, el chico corría para proteger a su compañera del ataque de Ryoga.

Nube reaccionó a tiempo y se dejó car al suelo y Ryoga pasó de largo, al caer al suelo se volvió a lanzar sobre la chica, pero el compañero de esta chica se interpuso y de un solo golpe lo dejó K.0.

-Sólo queda esa chica tonta- dijo el chico. Y los dos se acercaron a Nabiki, que eligió la mejor opción, desmayarse de una forma muy teatral.

Después despertaron a los dos chicos vencidos. El chico que se hacía llamar Caballo le puso en la oreja a Ryoga una trompeta y sopló. El pobre desmayado no tuvo un buen despertar. Aunque Caballo se rió mucho.

-**¡QUE SE TE QUEMAN LOS AHORROS!**\- gritó Nube y Nabiki se levantó de un salto asustada y fue corriendo como una loca al lugar donde escondía su ahorros para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Al volver se la veía aparentemente tranquila, pero esos dos chicos, y que ahora estuviera metida en un terreno, como eran las artes marciales, la ponían nerviosa. Ella que nunca pedía la fría tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, en ese momento era otra persona, sin poder chantajear ni saber como manipular a esos dos chicos, se sentían desnuda frente a un depredador. Miró a su esposo, el joven estaba humillado, vencido. Ese chico lo había vencido con una facilidad pasmosa. Ryoga que siempre había plantado cara a sus rivales, ahora ese chico sentía el peso de su derrota. El joven estaba de cuatro pastas, hundido y avergonzado.

Los patriarcas, Nodoka y Kasumi miraban la escena horrorizados, su familia habían llevado al dojo Tendo al desastre y a su desaparición. De ahora en adelante el dojo tendría otro nombre. Cuando volviesen, si algún día lo hacían, Akane y Ranma se enfadarían mucho y ellos no lo pasarían bien. La desgracia se había cernido sobre su familia desde el momento que ese par de inútiles planeó separar a los dos prometidos.

Los dos vencedores, miraban a los dos derrotados, estaban muy decepcionados por el nivel de sus rivales. Vale que Nabiki fuese mala en artes marciales, pero su esposo, debería tener un nivel más grande que él que había demostrado, pero en lugar de eso parecía que su nivel como combatiente había bajado, y mucho, ese chico era pésimo.

Nube fue hacia el cartel del dojo Tendo, lo cogió y lo levantó sobre su cabeza con intención de romperlo.

-Habéis perdido, este cartel ya no es necesario… desde ahora ahí fuera, en la entrada, estará el nuestro y cada vez que lo veáis os avergonzaréis de dos cosas. Una de no saber defender vuestro dojo como es debido….

Y cando la chica fue a estrellar el cartel contra el suelo, Soun giró la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Genma por una vez en su vida sintió compasión y sintió el dolor de su amigo como propio. A Nodoka se le escaparon las lagrimas ese acto de la chica le parecía cruel y Kasumi negaba con la cabeza, eso no estaba pasando.

-**¡NOOOO!**\- gritó Kasumi que se arrojó a los pies de esa chica, Kasumi lloraba-no te dejaré que destroces el cartel, lo hicieron mi padre… y mi madre. Es muy importante para mi, ¡por favor no lo destroces!-suplicó la mayor de las Tendo.

La chica enmascarada la miró y sintió compasión, se volvió a su compañero y este asintió. La chica se acachó.

-No lo romperé el cartel, pero con una condición- le dijo a Kasumi con dulzura- esconderlo, que sólo tu sepas donde está.- todos la miraron asombrados- eres la única que te has movido y lo has defendido. más que lo que ha hecho tu hermana. Nadie de aquí es digno de él, sólo tu.

Kasumi la miró y sonrió.

-Gracias- murmuró la mayor de las Tendo. Y cogió el cartel que le entregó la chica como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

La chica enmascarada se levantó y se acercó a su compañero.

-Lo siento… no he tenido el valor de…

El chico la miró y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Has hecho lo que debías. Has hecho bien – dijo el chico- yo esperaba que tu misma te detuvieras y no lo rompieras- el chico sabia lo que sentía su compañera, esa chica no aguantaba ver sufrir a otro.

Nube se abrazó al joven y metió la cabeza en el pecho del chico, sin dudas estaba llorando. El chico la abrazó y le susurró algo al oído durante un rato. Durante unos minutos estuvieron cogidos hablando entre susurros.

Todos se dieron cuenta que esos dos jóvenes no sólo eran pareja deportiva, debían ser novios.

Los dos vencedores se separaron, se giraron y cogidos de las manos se acercaron donde estaban los patriarcas y Nodoka, pasaron sin mirar a los dos vencidos. Kasumi seguía llorando agarrando con fuerza el cartel del dojo.

Se pararon delante de los dos hombres , se quitaron las mascaras y la tiraron a los pies de estos.

Todos los miraron horrorizados, esos dos chicos eran Ranma y Akane que lo miraban con mala cara.

-¡Akane, Ranma!- dijo Soun furioso-¿Qué significa esta mascarada? ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a…?

-Ranma eres un mal hijo. Yo no te he educado para…

-**¡CALLAAAD!**-gritó furiosa Akane- no os atreváis a criticarnos, después de lo que nos hicisteis. No tenéis ningún derecho… ninguno.

Ranma se acreció a su padre y lo miró con rabia.

-¿Tú me educaste?- miró a su progenitor y negó con la cabeza- No fuiste nunca un educador, ni bueno ni malo. No te debo nada, tú me indicabas lo que tenía que aprender y yo debía aprenderlo de los pocos datos que tú me dabas.

Los dos jóvenes seguían enfadados con su familia.

-Dejarmos a cargo del dojo a dos que debían mantenerlo a flote y lo hunden- sermoneó Akane.- Cuando visteis lo que estaban haciendo debisteis haberos llevado a esos dos idiotas a un viaje de entrenamiento.

-Pero en lugar de eso os pasasteis todo el tiempo jugando y bebiendo.- siguió Ranma furioso- sois tan ineptos para llevar el dojo como esos dos.

Ryoga reaccionó, no aguantaba que Ranma lo insultase, es más no aguantaba que insultase a su esposa, se levantó y atacó a Ranma. Estaba harto que lo humillase y se lanzó sobre el chico de la trenza.

-No te perdono esto, no volverás a humillarnos, ni a mi ni a mi esposa.

No llegó a tocar a su rival. Akane reaccionó ante el ataque, se interpuso entre ese chico y Ranma. Y de un golpe hizo que el chico cayese de rodillas, desde el suelo Ryoga la miró asombrado.

-Akane, yo…- dijo el chico, no comprendía la reacción de Ranma. Akane lo miraba furiosa.

-No vuelvas a atacar a Ranma, hazlo y te destrozo.- dijo la chica- no te perdonó lo de Pchan, ni el problemas que me metisteis entre tú y mi hermana… pero toca a Ranma y te mato.- Y de un tortazo lo mandó al otro lado del dojo.

,-¡Eres una violenta!. ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a mi esposo? – dijo Nabiki, estaba furiosa y miraba a su hermana con rabia. no se lo perdonaría jamás que atacase a Ryoga.

-Atacó a Ranma, y a tu pregunta te contestaré con una pregunta- Akane miró a su hermana y muy furiosa gritó-**¿COMO SE ATREVE RYOGA A INTENTAR PEGARLE A MI ESPOSO**?- señaló a su hermana con un dedo- mi deber es defender mi marido, como el tuyo es defender al idiota de tu marido. Como Ryoga vuelva a atacar a Ranma lo transformo en el cerdo que es y lo hago al horno.- amenazó la chica.

Ranma miró a su esposa y sonrió, estaba orgulloso de ella. Pero debía aclarar lo de su matrimonio.

-Nos casamos el día de su cumpleaños, cuando los dos ya éramos mayores de edad y no debíamos pedir permiso para hacerlo.

Los dos patriarcas se alegraron, pero la alegría les dudo muy poco, Akane desenrolló el nuevo cartel y en él ponía el nuevo nombre del dojo " Dojo del Caballo Carmesi", haciendo alusión al nombre de los dos antiguos prometidos.

-No quisimos poner el nombre de Saotome- Tendo o al revés, hubiera sido un triunfo para mi padre y Genma. Así se sabrá que es un triunfo nuestro sobre nuestros padres-aclaró Akane.

Los patriarcas intentaron que cambiaran de opinión, pero entre Nodoka y Kasumi y una katana lo hicieron claudicar. Ni se atrevieron a preguntar ni pedir a el heredero.

-De ahora en adelante seremos Ranma y yo lo que nos haremos cargo del dojo.- comento Akane. No lo discutirían con nadie, era una orden. Miró a su familia- nos repartiremos los beneficios en tres partes, el 60 por ciento para Ranma y yo. Un veinte para Soun por ser el dueño y el otro veinte será para llevar la casa… comida, reparaciones, etc.

-De nuestro sesenta saldrán las reparaciones del dojo, su mantenimiento… y el sueldo de los empleados, que serán Nabiki y Ryoga, que será el profesor sustituto y encargado de reparaciones en el dojo y la casa.

Ryoga y Nabiki fueron a protestar pero Ranma los cayó.

-Si no estáis de acuerdo, entre Akane y montamos nuestros dojo y en dos días os dejamos sin clientes- amenazó con una sonrisa cínica el chico.

Ryoga y su esposa fueron a protestad, pero toda la familia se le echó encima.

-Aceptamos- dijeron todos con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Otra cosa, en dos meses empieza la competición, y participaremos- miró a sus cuñados- y esos dos no están a nivel para ser nuestros sustitutos…

-A partir de mañana empieza el entrenamiento- dijo muy sería Akane- dormid bien, por que a las cuatro de la mañana hay que estar en pie. -Ryoga y Nabiki se dejaron caer abatidos, y esos que aun no habían oído el horario de entrenamientos – de cuatro y quince hasta las ocho un fuerte entrenamiento, de ocho a nueve, un pequeño almuerzo y un poco descanso y de nueve hasta la hora de comer otro entrenamiento . Debemos poneros a punto por que estáis muy bajos de forma.

El matrimonio Hibiki se abrazaron y se puso a llorar, esos dos chicos eran monstruos, querían matarlos. Ranma y Akane sonrieron su venganza se estaba cumpliendo

Ese día Ranma trajeron sus cosas y se instalaron en la habitación de Akane, ahora eran los dueños del dojo. Eran los que decidían todo, aunque pedían consejo y opinión a Kasumi y Nodoka. De los otros no se fiaban.

Al día siguiente, a la cuatro y un minuto, en la habitación de los Hibiki

-**¡EN PIE!**-bramaron dos voces. Ranma y Akane estaban allí cada uno con una espada de bambú, que usarían sin duda.

Nabiki se desperezó miró a su despertador y guiñó.

-Sólo son las cuatro- dijo la joven- déjame dormir unas horas más- y se giró e intentó dormir, su esposo la imitó.

-**¡HE DICHO EN PIE Y ES EN PIE!**-gritó furioso Ranma, y golpeó la cama de sus cuñados por un extremo, mientras Akane golpeaba con la suya el otro extremo.

-**¡OS LENVATAÍS VOSOTROS, Y YA... OS LENTAMOS NOSOTROS POR LA FUERZA**\- gritó Akane-**¡ VENGA, NO TENEMOS TIDO EL DÍA!**

Ryoga y su esposa se miraron asustados, conocían a esos dos chicos, no pararían hasta que se levantasen.

Quince minutos después, y con un fugaz almuerzo en el cuerpo, estaban en la puerta de entrada dispuestos a empezar un entrenamiento que sería una sección de tortura. Los patriarcas también estaban, Ranma y Akane consideraron que esos dos viejos debían someterse también a dicho entrenamiento.

-Empecemos a entrenar, cuanto más tardemos en salir más tardaremos en volver- dijo Akane.

-Si, y no habrá descanso y si uno se atrasa, atrasará a todos- continuó Ranma- no permitiremos escaqueos- continuó Ranma mirando a su padre, lo estaba advirtiendo.

Y los dos jóvenes hicieron salir a la calle a sus cuatro alumnos, para estos el entrenamiento se volvió una salvaje tortura, pero para Ranma y Akane fue una dulce venganza.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Este fic debía formar parte "Cuando anochezca", pero me pareció más divertido subirlo de forma independiente y dividido varías parte. Cuando lo subí ya lo tenía prácticamente acabada, sólo quedaban unos retoques en lo que es el último capítulo.

Gracias a todos lo que han leído, seguidos y han puestos reviews.


End file.
